IKEA, Booze and Karaoke
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: My first SuFin with some NorIce and LatSea spam! Finland is asked to share about his relationship with Sweden. Sweden celebrates the opening of his IKEA in Park Slope inviting the Baltics and the Nordics. But will their relationship be effected when there's free booze, karaoke and plenty of furniture in the show room to... YAOI, NO LIKE, NO READ. Takes place in my home town!
1. Chapter 1

**I got inspiration for this one after reading a youtube comment… Yeah I do that, they're like mini comedy acts in writing…**

**I dunno what the song was, but Finland sounded somewhat terrible singing. The comment I read said "**I love the idea of Finland singing horribly yet he loves karaoke. :D It fits."

**I agree. I could image that too… It was fallowed by a comment stating that Finish people were shy unless they had a few encouraging drinks… I agreed as well, but I think this would apply to all shy people (myself included, then again I get drunk on soda…) So then this idea was born in my head. This is my first Finland and Sweden fic! Yaoi, horray!**

**This is the video: w ww .youtub /watch ?v=90 3W-uW m5YA&li st=HL134 7908021& featur e=mh_lolz**

**IKEA, Booze and Karaoke**

**-A Bar in Norway-**

"Hey you guys, Sweden opened a new IKEA in America. It's in this town called Park Slope." Finland said, passing out invitations to the other Nordics. "He invited us to have a party one day before the opening. So, what do you say?"

"Ruff!" Hanatamago said, almost as if she responded.

"As long as there's beer, I'm going!" Denmark shouted, taking an invitation.

"Hey, I perfected beer!" Norway shouted, somewhat drunk already. With a beer in one hand and a mug in the other, he didn't know how to grab an invitation without letting go of either. Finland simply put his invitation on the table.

"Ruff!" Hanatamago grabbed an invitation, bringing it to Iceland's Puffin.

"Thanks doggie." The puffin responded.

"Ruff!"

Iceland took the invitation from his puffin. "Why are you having a party at the store one day before the opening? Don't you think it'd be a hassle to clean up?"

"It was Mr. Sweden's idea, I'm just helping out." Finland said. "I'm inviting the Baltics too…"

"Hey Fin, what's the relationship between you and Sweden anyway?" Denmark asked, drinking a beer.

"You do seem very close…" Iceland said, reading the invitation.

"Ruff!" Hanatamago said, rubbing her head against Puffin's chest.

"We're just good friends is all." Finland said.

"Papa, I'm home!" Sealand ran to Finland, hugging his leg.

"Oh, Hello Sealand. Since you're home I'm guessing Sweden's here too."

"He's parking the car, he told me to find you!"

"I see. I'm glad your back." Finland patted his son's head. "I'm inviting Latvia to the party, would you like that?"

"Yeah." Sealand answered, looking for snacks almost immediately afterward.

"Now you're making me wonder what your relationship is even more…" Denmark said. "You both adopted a kid together, you're almost always together, you have a dog…"

"Papa and Mama are good people." Sealand said. "Don't bully them."

"Hey, I just thought of something!" Norway shouted. "FINLAND IS SEALAND'S MOM!"

"That's not funny!" Finland shouted.

"Yes it is… You are more like a mother than a father…" Sealand teased, eating a cookie.

"Ruff!" Hanatamago barked, agreeing in her own doggy way.

"See?" Sealand asked, signaling the dog to come to him.

"That's not funny you guys!"

"What's the commotion?" Seden came into the bar.

"Papa!"

"It's about time Sweden!" Denmark shouted. "So what's the relationship with you and Finland, eh?" He drank a bottle of beer.

"Why do you ask?" Swden asked.

"They're just being stupid. After all, we still have to prepare for the party, right?" Finland said, trying to change the subject.

"Ruff!" Hanatamago barked again. "You know you like him Finny!"

"Hey Papa, the dog can talk!" Sealand shouted, amazed.

"WE WANNA KNOW!" Norway shouted.

"Why is it that when everyone gets drunk they become such perverts?" Iceland mumbled."

"Come one Ice…" Norway hugged his little brother, his hands going up and down his chest. "You know you like it when we're all together."

"Let go!"

"You two really get into it when no one else is around huh?" Denmark shouted, drinking another beer.

"If you want to know so bad… I'll tell you at the party tomorrow…" Sweden said. "Right, Finland?"

"Uh… Yeah, sure…" Finland knew it wouldn't be easy trying to explain their relationship, but at least he had one day to figure it all out.

**A little boring at first, I admit, but I'm also working on a Nyotalia fanfic at the same time as this one! And I'm simulating one of my stories with the sims! Please stick around, there will be karaoke, beer, some yaoi spam and cute little animals and mochi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is going better than expected…**

**Something I wanna mention before I forget… (my memory sucks)**

**In the first chapter Norway says "I perfected beer!", let me explain. The Norsemen put hops in beer, using it as a spice. Now all beer uses hops. My Scandinavian friend whose name I can't mention told me this… My friend is cuter and smarter than Justin Bieber and is the Norway to my Denmark, the China to my Russia (and vice versa), the America to my Canada, the Prussia to my Canada and almost every other yaoi pairing you can think of… Yeah… I'm sorry, on with the story!**

**-9****th**** street/5****th**** avenue in Park Slope, in front of a McDonalds-**

"I thought we'd be going to this party in style!" Denmark shouted, complaining as usual. "Now we're in America's place looking like idiots!"

"Relax Denmark, Sweden said he was going to send a bus for us…" Finland said, carrying Hanatamago. "We just have to wait a little longer."

"Mama, I'm tiered of waiting around…" Sealand teased, calling Finland his mother since the day before.

"Oh come now Sealand, you know I'm a boy, right?"

"You're still my mama."

"Ruff!" Hanatamago barked. "What Sea said!"

"WOW!" Sealand's eyes lit up at Hanatamago's words.

"I hope Iceland gets here soon. This must be his first time in America…" Norway said, looking up at the cloudy sky. "Not to mention, it looks like it's gonna rain."

"Sweden better hurry up, I'm getting tiered of waiting around. Why do we have to take some stupid bus?" Denmark ranted.

"It's the shuttle bus that'll run around the area so people can get to the new IKEA faster." Finland explained.

"Whatever, I wanna get there, eat, drink and party before the rain starts!" Denmark shouted.

"Hey you guys." Iceland came, flying after him. "We got kind of lost."

"You worried me Iceland… I thought you got lost of kidnapped." Norway hugged his brother, rubbing his hands up and down the younger one's back. "We're going to have a good time, aren't we?"

"You pervert!" Iceland shouted. "Don't watch, one of you guys help!"

"I think it's funny." Denmark commented.

"He's just showing that he loves you Ice." Finland explained.

"Speaking of love~…" Denmark said in a way that made him sound like a predetor. "You have to explain what your doing with Sweden behind closed doors Finny!"

"Don't bully mama!" Sealand shouted, punching Denmark in the balls. He watched the taller country fall to the concrete sidewalk in pain.

"Holy crap… They weren't lying when they said you were made of steel and concrete." Denmark muttered.

Norway let go of Iceland, fallowing Sealand's example and kicking Denmark in the balls while he was down.

A yellow bus came in front of them. Sweden was in the drivers seat. "You guys coming or what?"

"It's about time you get here!" Denmark shouted.

"I'm glad you came before it started raining." Norway got on the bus first, sitting in the front seat.

"Papa came!" Sealand shouted, running onto the bus and hugging his father quickly before sitting next to Norway.

"No this seat is for Iceland." Norway muttered.

"Finally." Iceland got on the bus with , getting his sleeve tugged on by Iceland.

"You guys are so weird…" Sealand said, deciding to sit in the back of the bus. Norway made Iceland sit on his lap, the puffin was in the front with Sweden.

"Leave me alone you pervert!"

"Need some help Denmark?" Finland asked.

"What do you honestly think?"

"RUFF!" Hanatamago jumped onto the bus. "HURRY UP!"

**-IKEA-**

"Hey, what took you so long?" Lithuania greeted the Nordics as they came out of the bus one by one (well, with the exception of Norway carrying Iceland as he kicked and screamed).

"Hello Baltics!" Denmark shouted, almost ignoring the Baltics completely, going straight to the IKEA.

"Latvia!" Sealand ran to Latvia, hugging him tight. Finland watched from afar, happy his son had a friend his age.

"Hey Finland, you should go inside, I'll park the bus." Sweden said, standing next to Finland and startling him.

"No, I was just watching Latvia and Sealand… They're so cute together…" Finland whispered.

"I see… I suppose it is nice to have friends." Sweden got back in the bus. "You can all go inside, I'll be parking the bus."

So that's what everyone did…

**-IKEA Showroom on the Second Floor-**

"WOW THIS IS AWSOME!" Denmark shouted, looking around the showrooms.

"We have this place all to ourselves too." Finland explained. "All the food is in the food court, but Sweden gave us permission to eat in the showrooms as long as we clean up."

"So we're guests and janitors?" Iceland sighed. "It's better than nothing, but wouldn't it be more logical to eat in the food-?"

"Who cares?!" Norway shouted, holding Iceland's hand. "LET'S PARTY!"

"I hope Poland makes it before it rains." Lithuania said, going with Estonia to the food court.

"Well Mr. Poland's never been late to a party before…" Estonia said. "Hey Finland, you coming?"

"I'll be right there!" Finland put Hanatamago on the floor. "Listen doggy, I'll set up a station for you to go to the bathroom. You can't run all over the place because it's so big. Okay?"

"Ruff!"

"Very good."

**NEXT CHAPTER THE PARTY STARTS! WOO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HORRAY THE PARTY, but first let me explain what I forgot to explain before…**

**This takes place in my home town of Park Slope, the IKEA is in Red Hook. There's a shuttle bus in front of a McDonalds on 9****th**** street and 5****th**** avenue that goes back and forth from IKEA to that place I just mentioned. I've lived in Park Slope since birth (although I was raised in Queens by Grandma and Grandpa for a while). Park Slope is in Brooklyn for those who don't live in the area or even in America… But enough rambling, here we go! PARTY TIME!**

**-IKEA Food Court and Showrooms, 2****nd**** Floor-**

Finland set up a weewee pad on the floor for Hanatamago to pee on next to the entrence to the bathrooms*. He went to where Estonia and Lithuania were, grabbing a few beers and looking at the ocean** from the large windows.

"The view here is amazing!" Estonia raved.

"I agree… The sky doesn't look too happy though." Lithuania looked at the gray sky. "I really hope Poland gets here."

"I'm sure Mr. Poland will come in time. He's probably with America as we speak." Finland said. "Just relax and enjoy yourself. Sweden made this really great chocolate cake*** I know you'll enjoy."

"I think I'll try some, thank you." Lithuania said.

"I'd like to try those Swedish meatballs he's so proud of." Both Baltics went to where the food was, Finland fallowing behind.

Meanwhile…

"Icy… You're so cold… No wonder they call you Iceland." Norway teased, somewhat drunk off atmosphere since he hadn't actually drank anything yet.

"Denmark, at least help get this pervert off of me!" Iceland was trapped under the covers of a bed in the showroom with Norway clinging to him. "Please, I'll do anything, just get me out of here!"

"It's so funny to watch, why would I stop?" Denmark asked, watching the two: Iceland squirming and trying to get away and Norway trying to get closer to him.

"This party isn't really much so far… I wonder if Sweden's got anything up his sleeves…" Denmark drank a beer.

Meanwhile…

"I'm telling you Amerika, you're going the wrong way!" Russia shouted, the only big-boned buy in America's tiny car.

"Dude, this is my house, how could I get lost in my own house?!" America shouted, sitting in a red light, upset and angry not only by the amount of people in his car, but the way these people were acting. Russia sat with him in the front passengers seat. Belarus, Ukraine and Poland sat in the back (Poland in the middle of the two sisters), the girls complaining about some non-sencical issue while Poland was taking a nap and drooling.

"Judging by the directions I forced Lithuania to give me, you're going the wrong way." Russia said.

"Well Sweden gave me directions too, this is America after all, so naturally I know!" America shouted, still sitting at the red light. He wanted to shoot himself in the head, but it was illegal to own weapons in New York.

"How could your directions be different from mine?" Russia asked.

"I hope Canada comes over like I told him too… With him around I have some peace…" America muttered.

"Oh, Canada is nice. He helped get a polar bear to stop knowing on my head. I like Canada." Russia smiled. "Are your other friends coming too?"

"Mexico and Puerto Rico? No, they're watching Novellas back at my house."

"I see… I would like to get to know them so that way I can conquer them…"

"NOW LOOK HERE!" America shouted, forgetting about the green light thatjust showed up and having a car crash into him from behind.

Meanwhile…

"Allright, time to get party started!" Sweden shouted (although it still sounded monotone). "I brought karaoke machine. I plug it into TV now."****

"Karaoke is so much fun!" Finland got excited.

"Oh no…" Sealand muttered.

"What's the matter Sealand? Are you not feeling well?" Latvia asked.

"No, it's just that Finland likes karaoke but can't sing a word of it…"

"Oh I see…"

"Why don't we go somewhere else so we don't go deaf?"

"If you say so…" The two younger countries left, exploring more of the show rooms (I won't forget these two, they're my guilty pleasure. For now let's focas ont eh karaoke and beer loving antics!)

Later…

"Allright, pick one, whoever gets the fork wins!" Denmark said, putting a cup of untinsils,(mostly of knives and one fork to determine who would sing first).

Everyone picked one. All but Finny got the knife. "I GO FIRST!" Finny shouted, somewhat drunk after having only 2 cups of beer (and those were tea cups mind you). He began to sing in a terrible way (as seen in this video: w /watch? v=903W-u Wm5 YA). The other Nordics sung along to save the night from sucking.

At the end of the song, the partcially drunken audience applauded.

"Hey, we finally made it!" America came to the second floor showroom, where he found the Nordics and Baltics having fun. "What'd we miss?"

"THE BEST KARAOKE EVER!" Estonia shouted, drinking a tea cup of beer.

"I TOLD YOU MY DIRECTIONS WERE RIGHT!" America shouted at Russia.

"Pol-ski!" A drunk Lithuania shouted, hugging Poland.

"Oh… Leit.. You're the real Leit." Poland hugged him back.

"Why don't we go to the showrooms?"

"Yeah, I'll go…" Poland, not even having any beer went with a drunken Lithuania to one of the show rooms, the ones with the beds…

"Two down…" America said. "ALLRIGHT, IT'S MY TURN TO SING!"

"Come to think of it… Where did my boy go?" Finland just noticed Sealand and Latvia had left.

Meanwhile…

"It's nice, just the two of us." Sealand said, lying down on the bed with Latvia sitting on the edge.

"Yeah, it's so relaxing… I'm not really one for parties, but I was really glad when I knew you were coming." Latvia said.

"Yeah… Papa and Mama invited you, I was really glad." Sealand tossed and turned. "Hey Latvia… I wanna be sweathearts…"

"Pardon me, I didn't hear that…"

"Sweethearts, you know… When two people like eachother…"

"I think you need to take a nap…" Latvia covered Sealand up with the covers. "I'm glad I came, it's nice to hang out with you."

"Hey Latvia… Can you sleep with me?"

"Um… I'm not sure if Sweden and Finland would like that…"

"Please… Can you sleep with me?"

"Um… Allright then…" Latvia said, getting under the covers as well. "Good night then…"

"Good night." Sealand thought he'd be sneaky by giving Latvia a peck on the check. "I'll be dreaming of you."

"Um, yes… Good night." Latvia said.

Meanwhile…

The older countries were getting drunk, empty beer bottles and tea cups filled with the substance filled the coffee table and littered the floor. America sung his version of Marukaite Chikyuu while Norway snuggled with Iceland on the couch (who when drunk was more compliant); Denmark and Russia were having a drinking contest; Estonia's mochi's were hading him more beer and getting drunk themselves; Belarus and Ukraine were eating the snacks and cake in the food court… Poland and Lithuania were no where to be found. Sweden and Finland were looking for their son and dog, who had gone missing.

"We've been walking around forever…" Finland sighed, still somewhat drunk.

"Please keep hope Finland." Sweden said.

"Hey Swe… They're all wondering what kind of relationship we have…"

"Ja…"

"So what kind of relationship do we have?"

"You're my wife, no?" Sweden asked.

"No!"

"I would like you to be…" Sweden scooped Finland up. "I really like you…"

***If you've been to the IKEA, there's a hallway in the food court leading to the bathrooms. In the hallway are a lot of large paintings, one is a map of the world. The Hetalia fan in me immediately looked for every country in this fan fiction. In no particular order, I found: Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Switzerland, Italy, Germany, Liechtenstein (I think), Austria, Hungary, France, Ireland, Britain, Canada, Mexico, Iceland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Russia, China, Japan, India, Madagascar, Africa (Cameroon as well)… I DID NOT YET find Sealand, Puerto Rico or Cuba… I'm still looking… I couldn't find Spain either, not from what I can remember anyway…**

****The IKEA is next to the ocean, which kinda scares the crap out of me. You can see it better from the food court on the second floor. The windows are so huge I thought if I leaned on them, I'd fall out and drown in the water… It's usually windy by the ocean and my greatest fear is wind and wind related phenomenon (I was traumatized by Irene, so please respect that and do not say the H or T word). I've only been to IKEA twice… But I remember those huge scary windows…**

*****I think IKEA food is pretty good. I went there in summer with my little brother, my brother Rags (my Masquerade), my uncle and my mother. There was this one slice of chocolate cake I really wanted but it was 5 bucks a slice… Must be pretty good if it's so expensive… The first time I went I ate chicken fingers, the most recent time I ate the pasta with meatballs… A word of advice: Italy makes better pasta and meatballs. Swedish meatballs smell in my opinion. I tried one bite, I thought I was going to be sick… Of course if you like it, go ahead and eat it… I'm gonna find out how to make the chocolate cake myself… and make it and stuff my face for free…**

******I don't know if it's possible to plug something into those show room tv's, I know the computers are fake for a fact… Wonder if the tvs could actually work… For the sake of the fanfic, just pretend it's possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story hasn't been updated in a while, but people still read it anyway. I thank all those who view this story. Took me a while to get the inspiration for the final chapter! HERE WE GO! WISH ME LUCK!**

Everyone seemed to wake up in a show room bed the next morning… Holy crap, what happened?

Poland and Lithuania woke up in the same bed. Of course Leit remembered being drunk and taking a half-awake, half-asleep Poland to the showroom, but what he couldn't remember was taking off his clothes… Or Poland's clothes for that matter…

America, Estonia, Russia and Canada woke up in the same bed. America stunk like Swedish meatballs. Estonia has his mocha crawl all over him. Russia was clinging to Canada and smelled like vodka. Canada… It's a mystery, how did he get there? He clung to Estonia and America.

Iceland woke up sandwiched between Norway and Denmark. That was the definition of hell: being trapped in between two guys, one obsessed with you calling him big brother and the other a drunk that always wanted to get in the first guy's pants.

Sealand and Latvia slept in the same bed the night before, but it started out innocent… When they woke up? Sealand must've stripped Latvia down in his sleep, his socks and underwear missing. Hanatamago was next to the bed, chewing on Latvia's shoes.

Ukraine and Belarus had left that party earlier the night before…

And last but not least, Sweden was lucky enough to wake up to Finland's cute sleeping figure… He backed away, not wanting to disturb his cute wife's rest. He slowly and quietly got out of bed, heart about to pop out of his chest. He went to the control room, reviewing the security footage…

**Before I continue with this story any further, I'd like to give the viewers a chance to decide the fate of this story… Would you like to view everyone's activities or just Sweden and Finland's? I'm setting up a poll for it so please vote and support the story, da?**

**I put the poll on my profile, anyone can vote! ~kuroshirokamichan**


	5. Chapter 5

**H-word Sandy ruined the IKEA in my neighborhood… This story takes place in my hometown of Park Slope and the IKEA is in Red Hook, you'd know if you live in the area… My uncle went to IKEA today and it's closed. Everything was damaged. He couldn't take pictures though because his camera is dead… Just like my DSi…**

**As for the results of the poll, it seems like the lot of you (like me) wanted to see everyone's wild night! SO HERE WE GO!**

**Starting with the fluffiest couple first: Sealand and Latvia! With Hanatamago…**

First Sweden reviewed the footage of his son and his friend…

Nothing seemed to happen for the first few hours of footage so he fast forwarded the tape, it was 4 o'clock in the morning when Sealand woke up.

"Hey Latvia, are you awake?" Sealand attempted to wake up the other country by poking the crap out of him… It didn't work. Latvia was asleep. "Too bad… I wanted to ask him when we'd go on our first date…"

"You're both dating?" Hanatamago appeared, crawling out from under the bed.

"We're sweethearts now!"

"Roof!"

"When he's asleep like this… I don't think I'll be able to help myself!"

"What are you talking about Sea?"

"He's so cute!" Sealand lifted up his friend's shirt. "I wouldn't mind snogging with him all night long. That jerk Britain would be so jealous!"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh, it's brittish slang you probably wouldn't understand…"

Sweden immediately turned off the video, unable to think of his innocent son doing the sort of unsavory activities of the adults. Sweden paced around the control room for a moment trying to forget what he just witnessed.

Then he sat back down in his chair, reviewing the other footage… Next was Poland and Lithuania…

**Short I know… Oh yeah, snog is the british slang for the term "make out"**

**Use: "We didn't do much, we just snogged on the couch and then we watched TV."**


End file.
